vivacitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Flandry
History Seeing the light of the world in an freighter, the young girl grew up with the heavy machinery and her hard working parents and friends around her. Sharing her parents fascination for traveling she decided to stay on their ship aswell when she grew up. Using most of the time the machine room she quickly became the mascot of the engineers and who nicknamed her, not only for her character but also because of her thought everything can simply be repaired, Simpli. These nice days could have continued if it wasnt for the freighter getting older, just like its crew. As the hull rusted and the man and women working on it started to get grey strains in their hair their time between the stars was over. But unable to imagine live on an planet Sarah stayed in an near station and hired on another ship. With an curious mind she will look at everything she can find. How I ended up on the Station.... Using my hair as pillow I happily slept inside one of the container crate's the freighter got attached to it's site. After I had come on this vessel it didn't...feel right compared to my old home. But hearing the rhytmic noises of the old machinery made me miss everyone.. Tihs ship's crew wasn't very nice, they tried to shove me into the kitchen and let me do the "womens" work. Only after I had shown I can repair the engine twice as fast as everyother mechanic they let me in the engine room regulary. But still.... these small snickers and laughs behind my back hurt often. Musing over this I lay in the crate as it suddenly trembled. Cursing the other mechanic's that might have broken the engine to make the ship shudder like this I looked out of an small window at the crate and saw the finaly moments before the freighter exploded into tiny pieces of debris which disappeared in the dark of space. Gasping I tried to find the source as suddenly an ship went just past the window and I coould see it: Pirates. Panic got me, I didn't want to die just yet.....and if they found me here... Ofcourse they wanted to get to the crates what should I do? I searched around trying to find something, but there were only fruits and ores in the crate which made me burst into tears, I haven't seen enough yet. I want to explore more. But as I looked out of the window an pirate ship was approaching obviously to claim it's prize. I kneeled down in an corner and soaked my clothes with my tears as I suddenly saw an red flash of light. Jumping up I feared they had blown the crate....but I was still here. Running to the window I saw the light and blue of an Lunaris frigatte gliding through the pirate pack and cutting them down. In this moment I could have cried out in joy.....which I did. As the patrol started to gather the crates, to give them back to their rightful owner, they were quite surprised as the opened the door and I hugged the soldier who did it. Still crying the brought me into an small quarter, saying they would bring me to an station. Pulling the blanket over my head I cried at the thought of everyone else on the ship but slowly....and faintly....I drifted off into sleep. Traits *Cheerful *Curious *trusting with an bit of naivety *quickly scared Category:People